<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh Mister Ouma~ by Styleshipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430694">Oh Mister Ouma~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styleshipper/pseuds/Styleshipper'>Styleshipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bars and Pubs, Belts, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Butt Slapping, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Slut Shaming, Top Oma Kokichi, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Whipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styleshipper/pseuds/Styleshipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuichi has to work at a pub in order to keep money for a friend paid. He works as a personal assistant, but his boss decides to get down and dirty with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh Mister Ouma~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ah, work. Something Shuichi Saihara looked forward to everyday. He is wearing a black crop top with a short skirt, fishnets, and jet black demonias. </p><p>He worked in a bar called The Dice Pub. There were 10 locations across the country. He worked at the original pub, where the Big Boss was situated. He worked for Kokichi Ouma, the Big Boss, who he's only allowed to call Mister Ouma. </p><p>Shuichi worked there in arrangement. Mister Ouma owed one of his pals money, and as long as Mister Ouma had Shuichi by his side, he would give the money. Now Shuichi is bound to Mister Ouma, like a puppet on strings. </p><p>Shuichi stepped into the pub and headed to Mister Ouma’s office. Shuichi knocked gently. </p><p>“Mister Ouma?” Shuichi asked anxiously. “It's Shuichi. M-May I come in?” </p><p>“Get in here.” Mister Ouma said through the door. Shuichi headed inside to see Mister Ouma in his normal boss attire, smoking a cigar. Shuichi headed to Mister Ouma to sit on his lap, like he is paid to. </p><p>“Don’t sit on my lap today.” Mister Ouma smirked. “I have something I want- no, need from you.” Shuichi nodded and waited for instructions. </p><p>Mister Ouma pulled up a chair in front of Shuichi. He looked the former detective up and down. </p><p>“Strip.” Mister Ouma commanded. </p><p>“Wh-What?” Shuichi asked, nervously and confused.</p><p>“You heard me.” Mister Ouma was beginning to look irritated by Shuichi’s defiance and confusion. “Strip. Now. Hurry up.”</p><p>“B-But wh-what if someone c-comes in?” Shuichi replied nervously. </p><p>“I made sure nobody would enter. Now strip!” Mister Ouma slammed his fist on the table, clearly upset about Shuichi’s defiance. Shuichi began to strip himself of his clothing. He left himself in his boxers, the scars of his top surgery still visible. </p><p>“Now sit on my lap, slut.” Mister Ouma commanded. Shuichi sat on Mister Ouma’s lap. The pub boss grabbed Shuichi’s face and forced him into a passionate kiss. His tongue entered Shuichi’s mouth, and the bluenette let out whimpers and whines.</p><p>After a few minutes, Mister Ouma pulled away from the kiss. Shuichi was a bit surprised. “Mister Ouma…”</p><p>Mister Ouma raised an eyebrow at the former detective, signifying an irritated “What do you want?”  </p><p>Tugging at the hem of his boxers, Shuichi spoke up. “D-Do you want these removed, M-Mister Ouma?”</p><p>“My my, what a slutty bitch we have in my office today~” Mister Ouma’s voice grew deeper. “Remove them. Now.”</p><p>Shuichi did as he was told, he was completely naked. He waited for further instructions. Mister Ouma walked up behind Shuichi.</p><p>*SLAP*</p><p>AAH!</p><p>“Slut.” Mister Ouma growled. “That's what you get for being a slutty bitch.” Mister Ouma pushed Shuichi to the ground. “Stay there.” Mister Ouma growled. </p><p>Mister Ouma began to strip. He removed his checkered tie, his brown overcoat, and his white button up shirt.</p><p>He pinned Shuichi to the floor. “Spread your legs. Now.”</p><p>Shuichi spread his legs, his pussy exposed. He still has feminine body parts down there. Mister Ouma showed no mercy and stuck his tongue directly in his pussy. </p><p>“Aah~” Shuichi moaned out in pleasure.</p><p>“Mmh...Mmh...Ooh baby you taste so good~” Kokichi licked and sucked all around Shuichi’s pussy, tasting every inch. “Mmmh oh yeah...oh yeah… so fucking good…”</p><p>“Aah~ Aah~ Ooh~ Mmh~” Shuichi’s eyes rolled back and his tongue stuck out of his mouth. </p><p>Mister Ouma kept licking and sucking faster. “Mmh...mmh… so so tasty…. grrr… you better cum soon slut.”</p><p>“K-Kokichi!~” Shuichi came and moaned loudly. Kokichi backed away from Shuichi, an irritated look on his face.</p><p>“What the FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!” Kokichi roared angrily. Shuichi realized what he had done, and covered his mouth. </p><p>“Turn around! Now!” Kokichi yelled. Shuichi obeyed. </p><p>*SLAP*</p><p>AAH!</p><p>*SLAP* </p><p>AAAH!</p><p>*SLAP* </p><p>AAAAH!</p><p>“Who am I, slut?! Am I Kokichi?!”</p><p>“N-No, y-you’re Mister Ouma!” Shuichi was crying. </p><p>*SLAP*</p><p>AAAAAH!</p><p>Mister Ouma removed his belt, letting his pants fall. “Hands and knees now, you slutty bitch!”</p><p>Shuichi did as he was told, still crying. All of a sudden…</p><p>*CRACK* * SNAP* *POP* *SLAP*</p><p>Mister Ouma began to whip the poor boy underneath him, who was screaming and crying apologies. </p><p>“AAH! AAH! NO MORE! PLEASE! I'M SO SO SORRY!!!”</p><p>The whipping drew to a halt, as Kokichi threw the belt aside. Kokichi held Shuichi in his arms. </p><p>“I’m sorry, kitten. Mister Ouma went too far. Mister Ouma got carried away. I’m sorry baby.”</p><p>Shuichi cried into Mister Ouma’s chest. He was shaking. </p><p>“Would you like to keep going?” Mister Ouma asked. “We don’t have to.”</p><p>“I-I want to keep going.” The poor boy sniffled. Please, do whatever you like. That’s my job, Mister Ouma.”</p><p>Mister Ouma smirked. “What a good kitten~ Ass up tutz~”</p><p>Shuichi stuck his ass up, as Kokichi poured some lube onto his fingers. He stuck one inside of Shuichi’s hole. </p><p>“Aah~ Mmh~” Shuichi moaned, feeling the finger swirling and twirling around in his ass. Shuichi yelped when that special spot had been found. Kokichi chuckled and added a second and third finger, all abusing the spot</p><p>“Mister Ouma~ MisTER OUma~ Daddy~ Oh Daddy~” Shuichi moaned as he came. </p><p>“Daddy?” Kokichi smirked. “I like that. Call me that more, baby~” Without warning, Mister Ouma slammed into Shuichi, thrusting at full speed. </p><p>Shuichi wailed and moaned so loudly. “Aaah~ Oohh~ Daddy~ Daddy please~ Fuck me, wreck me, I’m your SLUT~”</p><p>Kokichi began to laugh maniacally. “Ooh Daddy’s gonna wreck you. Daddy’s gonna fuck you till you cant stand.” Kokichi thrusted faster and harder, slamming into Shuichi’s spot. </p><p>“Cum bitch.” Kokichi commanded while grunting. “Cum now. Cum cum cum cum come on baby cum for me~”</p><p>“DADDY~” Shuichi screamed as he came. A few thrusts later, Kokichi came. “Haaah~”</p><p>Shuichi tried to stand, but his legs gave in. “See?” Kokichi said. “Told you I was gonna fuck you till you can’t stand. Come on, let's get you cleaned up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ty for reading! As always, lmk if you have requests.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>